darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Corporeal Beast/Strategies
The Corporeal Beast is a boss monster that can be fought after completing the quest Summer's End. It is commonly killed for the consistency of value of its drops. It has an excellent drop rate of blue charms, and drops all types of charms at a rate of 13 at a time, beaten only by a few select monsters, including Nex and the Kalphite King. It also has a chance to drop an elite clue scroll. The Corporeal Beast is unique in that its armour will reduce incoming attacks by 50%, apart from spears which do full damage. It will also devour any familiars apart from the clan avatar, healing from them if the Beast has taken any damage. Attacks * Melee attack: A swipe or lunge at the player. Hits around 2000 maximum. * Magic attack: ** Hard hitting: A large magical orb. Hits around 5000 maximum. ** Stat drain: A small, faint looking white orb. Should it hit more than 0, it will drain one of these stats: Magic, Summoning or Prayer. If these stats are already depleted it will deal extra life point damage (around 150-250) instead. ** Multi-split: It is very similar to the Beast's attacks in Summer's End. This attack can be avoided, though if not, it is likely it will hit heavily. Once it reaches the ground, it will split into 6 smaller orbs, dealing around 200-900 damage. * Stomp: This attack is only used if a player is under the beast. It is used automatically and will hit very hard, typeless damage. * Dark core: The Beast summons a Dark energy core. If you're within a 3x3 radius (the tile the core is on and 1 tile in any direction), it will deal rapid damage (from 150-600) to any nearby players, sending this damage into health for the Beast and also draining prayer points from the players who are hit by the core. If the core dies the Beast will send another one out soon after. How to get there Using a Games necklace, the fourth option "Corporeal Beast" teleport players to the entrance of the first chamber. Note: The Corporeal Beast is in a safe place, provided the player doesn't exit the cavern, as this leads to the Wilderness. The Corporeal Beast resides in the same room as the Spirit Beast at the end of Summer's End. Strategies When killing the Beast, players must note that all non-spear weapons will deal only 50% damage. Chaotic spear or Zamorakian spear should be used to fight it. The Beast has very high life points and defence, being a level 785 boss. When ranging the beast, players will only be attacked by magic attacks, and can easily avoid the area of effect magic attacks, compared to meleers who run the risk of being attacked with melee and magic. Regardless of combat style, it is always important to Protect/Deflect Magic because it hits much higher compared to its melee attack. Protect/Deflect Magic prayer should be used in conjunction with the Devotion ability. This will lower the Beast's magic damage to 1 for 10 seconds. Also, a succesful Debilitate hit halves damage received by 50% for 8 seconds. These abilities should be used as frequently as possible as the Beast hits often and hard, depleting food fast. When the dark core spawns, it is mandatory to move or the core will deal too much damage while taking that damage and converting it to health for the Beast. Dreadnips are recommended to be brought as they can stun and poison the beast as well as inflict moderate damage. The blood necklaces are very useful while fighting the Corporeal Beast as the health sapped is very useful and continuous, allowing multiple solo kills per trip and saving food significantly. Melee Example action bar setup: Using a spear (which should always be done) allows the use of Quake, which lowers defence and should be used with at least two successful hits as the Beast has a very high armour rating. Quake should be the first priority threshold until the Beast has been hit twice by successful Quake hits in order to lower its defence. Pulverise deals a hefty amount of damage as well as reducing the damage the Beast will inflict by 25% for 30 seconds, proving to be the best ultimate ability available for 2H users. When Devotion is being used, it is best to run back and forth to only be hit by the Beast's magic attack during that time, making use of the ability effectively. If you use Slaughter and then go under the Beast to force it to move, watch out as the Beast often instantly stomps for 5,000+ damage. Recommended Equipment - Melee Recommended equipment - Ranged While ranging, players will only take damage from the Beast's magic attacks, and avoid all melee attacks. Category:Strategies